1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical disc drives and, particularly, to an optical disc drive requiring less mounting space.
2. Description of Related Art
To decrease the size of notebook computers, optical disc drives may be omitted, and users can use an external optical disc drive if they wish. However, it may not always be convenient to take along an external optical disc drive. It is thus desirable to provide an internal optical disc drive requiring less space to facilitate slim design of a notebook computer.